When Night Meets Day
by BurstYourBubble25
Summary: When the new shinobi comes to the village to help the ANBU captain, Sasuke, everybody gets involved. M for mature scenes involving sex,rape,language, and detailed scenes. SasuxNaru, a little SaixNaru, KibaxNaru, and ItaxNaru. Yaoi. DISCONTINUED! sorry..


**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, which proudly belongs to the ever so fantastic K. Masashi...If I did, I would totally include *bleep* and *bleep* in ALL episodes...Heee...**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, this is my first fanfic, let alone my first yaoi. But, I've been reading so many good ones with SasuNaru goodness, but none of them perfectly fitting my taste, so I decided to give it a try and make my own little recipe. I hope you like it. I'll be working on two stories at once, so I'll do my best to update frequently! Honest! Plus, my other one will be an AU of SasuNaru goodness. **

**Also, the characters have a different past, and Sasuke is a bit OOC, but its for the better;  
**

**Naruto**- an orphan that has been training since he was boy with Ero-sennin to become an elite ninja. *Ero-sennin had managed to save the child as he was left unprotected after the fight with nine-tailed fox and it's sealing into his body. Naruto, before he came to the leaf village, didn't belong to a village. Naruto's personality is much like the main story; energetic, loud, slightly retarded, and a total ramen lover. Quick to befriend, despite his secret of the kyuubi in him.

**Sasuke**- had been training since he was abandoned by his brother (who is still responsible for killing his entire clan). This Sasuke (in this particular fanfic) isn't the moody, dark, and freakish guy he normally is. Instead, his "normal" self is where he is slightly anti-social, though he does have a few friends (Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shikamaru). As in, he talks and everything, and is a little bit more like a human being. He also did not seek revenge with all his might, but instead saught help from the 4th hokage, who taught him to become an ANBU-nin, though he still has a frightening past most are unaware of.

**And one last thing, the ones I've been reading that I think other SasuNaru/NaruSasu fans will definitely enjoy include;**

**Chasing Naruto, by AkaiTsume, AU, Just like Heroin, both, and by different authors, both AU, Meet the Uchihas, by Not Really Yours, AU, and Say You Love Me, author I forget (sorry), also AU. All are absolutely amazing, and I personally love Chasing Naruto, totally recommend it! Well, please, R'n'R, review, and sorry if it's absolutely awful! ; ]**

**

* * *

  
**

When Night Meets Day

**Chapter 1**

Blue eyes gazed in awe at the magnificent oak gate, taller than any tree visible around the pair of men. A slight breeze rustled through spiky blonde hair, tousling it about so that it shone in the bright sun. A tanned face peered around at the second man, a curious look occupying its features. "Is this it?" asked the tall boy, a slightly deep voice echoing against the huge gate doors.

The one he was talking to, a white-haired man nodded, allowing the blonde boy to look back up to the intimidating wall of thick wood, pure excitement displayed on his whisker marked face. He didn't hesitate to walk straight towards the gate, completely ignoring the small counter that was occupied by two jounin shinobi, who each looked him up and down warily. "Wait a minute, Naruto," the white-haired man called after the blonde. "You need this letter or else-" As he tried to stop him, the blonde squatted, and all three on the ground watched as he sailed up towards the top of the gate.

Landing softly on top of it, Naruto took in the scenery before him, which was absolutely breath-taking. Clear skies and a brightly shining sun illuminated the red and blue roofs, occasionally splashed with a shade of light green, bright orange or deep magenta. The houses range in size, attached to others by their side, creating massive apartments and designing the strange pattern in between that made up dirt roads. The activity of people could be clearly heard; kids squealing, parents yelling, shop keepers advertising their latest goods. What gave it its softened edge were the large amounts of trees in the midst of all the stone buildings, showering a delightful dappled green amongst the village. In the midst of all the talk and bustle of society, in the very center of the great expanse of village, was the large red and brown building of the Hokage. A large sign was shown at its crown, showing off the proud black symbol of the leaf village. Displayed behind it was the carefully carved mountain side, revealing four faces, which every man or woman could point out to be the departed Hokages of the village from older times; Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Yondaime.

"Hey!" a shout reached Naruto's ears and he looked back behind him, and discovered both shinobi in the air, fist pulled back or kunai at the ready. Naruto took a step to the side, and then jumped as the both descended upon him. Only he now wasn't where they had seen him. They looked around, trying to locate the enemy when they spotted him…standing next to the old man at least 50 meters away like he had been there all along. They stood their ground, watching the blonde haired young man carefully.  
"Why were they attacking me?" asked Naruto, confused. He had simply wanted a look at his new home, nothing more. Wasn't that OK? (Like I said, still the same stupid Naruto that we know and love…yep).

"You're a true idiot, Naruto!" said the old man, a fist making contact the blonde's head.

"What was that for, Ero-sennin?"

"You idiot, you need permission to enter the village, otherwise your taken as a threat. Didn't I tell you that just a little while ago? And stop calling me 'Ero-sennin' it's Jiraiya, damnit!" Jiraiya then sighed, running a hand through his long white hair. "Pardon my pupil here; he's kinda new to this. I have a letter from the Hokage with permission to enter," and as he said it he walked forward, taking out a piece of paper and waving it at the wary ninja above. They looked at each other, then jumped down, weapons still out, watching the sage come closer.

Handing over the note, he said "I'm Jiraiya, and this is my trainee, Naruto. We've come at the request of lady Tsunade, as you can see there." The shinobi looked over the paper, nodded and strode back over to his station. After a moment, Naruto looked over at the noise of creaking and saw that the big heavy doors were opening, showing the inside of the precious village laid out before him. Only a crack was permitted for entry, but even then it was large enough for a whole cart to come through.

Jiraiya nodded and said a quick thanks, then grabbed a hold of the amazed boy and practically dragged him through the big gate. Naruto's amazement came from the view from within the massive gates. Just as he had heard, the streets were busy with people, going about their everyday lives leisurely, paying no mind to the newcomers at the gate entrance. An occasional telephone pole was stuck in the ground, the wires clipped onto the houses, snaking back and forth amongst the tiled roofs and bleached white stone walls. Plant life was everywhere. Potted plants on windowsill, small bushes in between buildings, grass peaking out of the earth at the edge of the roads. It all seemed so natural and peaceful, yet so welcoming, that Naruto couldn't help but place a big grin on his exuberant face.

"OK, Naruto, we can head over to the Hokage's soon enough, but first, it's time to treat you to what this village has to offer," said Jiraiya, spreading his arms wide, looking around at the scenery before him. "We've got until this evening to get our asses over to Tsunade's, so what do you want to do first?" he asked, looking over to the blonde. Who wasn't there.

"Eh…?" The sage looked around, confused, and then dreading what kind of havoc would come of this.

* * *

Something smelled delicious, and Naruto was positively determined to find wherever this delectable scent was coming from. It was salty and thick, with a hint of some kind of meat, maybe beef or chicken. Not to mention he was positively starving, and at this point could probably eat the air. As he walked down the streets, people stared.

A black head band tied over his forehead, a small red swirl in the middle of it. A long, black robe was draped over his shoulder, revealing a loose white shirt and a cord around his neck with a strange, bright green stone dangling from it. The sleeves of the long coat were rolled up to the blonde's elbow to accommodate with the crystal clear skies and earth-warming sun. Slung across his back was a bulky orange bag, tied with a strong rope that was slung over the blonde's shoulder and over his chest. Pitch black shorts feel to just bellow his knees, allowing for the sun's heat, once again. All in all, he looked like the strangest traveler these villagers had ever seen (considering the fact that his attire was mostly orange or black).

Despite the stares and gazes of curiosity, Naruto continued to follow the tasty aroma, allowing his nose and feet to connect, work as a team, and lead him to a certain street where the smell seemed to be the strongest. Looking around, the blonde noticed a shop with cloth hanging down to hide the workers and customers inside, red and white reading 'ramen'. He hastened forward, lifting a square of cloth to peek inside.

Steam and smell blossomed in the air around Naruto, and he spotted a man working over a counter, a white glob in his hands, which were powdery and white. His apron was the same, which Naruto guessed to be the original color of brown but dyed white from the flour. He was wearing simple clothes; a white short sleeved shirt, blue shorts that went down past his knees, and a pair of sandals under his feet. Atop his brown-haired head sat a white folded hat, showing that he was the chef of the little shop. Then man noticed the blonde (more like his stomach that wouldn't shut up) and smiled welcomingly.

"Welcome," he said, his tan cheeks rising with familiar wrinkles and his eyes squinting slightly from the act of smiling. Gesturing towards one of the red stools with a powdered hand, he said "Please, sit, I'll have a bowl ready in a moment." Then he took in Naruto's looks, and raised an eyebrow.

"A new face, yes? I haven't seen you around Konoha before."

Naruto nodded, a bright grin gracing his features.

"Yep, just got here. Can't wait to see the rest of the village," he said, his voice clear and loud

"You been here before? This shop is a little bit deeper into the village, and it's a bit difficult to get here from the front gate if you're new."

"No, I've really never been here before. But my nose kinda led me here. Whatever ramen is, it smells positively amazing,"** (1) **he said, and the shop owner could see a bit of drool slip from the blonde's mouth as he sniffed the air again. He chuckled, and added some spice to the dish that he was preparing.

"Well, right here is the best place to get your ramen. Since you've never had it before, I'll add a little extra fish, mm? And it'll be on the house." Naruto's eyes widened, then his trademark grin quickly followed the act.

"Really? Wow, that sounds great, thanks, mister!" He eagerly rubbed his hands together, and as the chef place the steaming bowl in front of him, Naruto quickly reached for the cup full of chopsticks and wasted no time in procuring the wood from its package.

Clapping his hands together, he shouted "Thank you, oji-san!" and plunged his chopsticks into the bowl that was brimming with fish slices, vegetables, broth and curving, tangled noodles.

His first bite was ecstasy.

As the food hit his tongue, he almost bit the chopsticks off**(2),** keen to chew the out-of-this-world flavor, but removed them just in time to quickly retrieve a second bite of what was now the blonde's newest standard of heaven.

As the blonde continued ravishing on the meal, footsteps approached behind him, and he decided to spare a glance away from his food to the new customer. It was Jiraiya, sighing as he saw his adopted son and disciple, mouth stuffed and dripping noodles and broth, sitting at the red counter of the ramen shop.

"Of course, I should've come here first." He sighed again and took a seat next to Naruto, waving away the chef that offered a bowl. "Your nose has that weird ability to sense and track any food within miles. Talk about a freak show."

"You shoul' looki' yourself, perver'," said Naruto. Well tried. And failed when bits of noodles and broth flew from his mouth. He took a moment to inhale through his nose and attempt to get the food down to his stomach, and sighed when he didn't choke.

"Really," continued Jiraiya, "I'm surprised you haven't died from choking due to overindulgence. Or becoming fat. Jeez, you eat all that you see and yet you have that hot body. How envious I am."

Naruto smiled foxily, and said "It's just cuz I'm so much more awesome then you are, Ero-sennin, when are you ever gonna realize it?" He continued his attack on the noodles.

Jiraiya snorted and crossed his forearms on the counter.

"Anyway, what I was saying earlier before you disappeared to ravage this village's food store was that we have till evening, so we might as well enjoy what this village has to offer." At that Jiraiya smiled evilly, causing a confused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"The hot-springs!" Jiraiya practically shouted, raising his arms above his head for emphasis.

"The hot-springs?" Naruto repeated, presently taking a breather from the surprisingly not empty bowl. "What's so great about 'em? I'd rather spend my day 'round here!" he continued enthusiastically, gesturing at the shop.

The white-haired man crossed his arms, a disappointed look replacing the previous excitement.

"Honestly, Naruto, haven't I raised you right? The hot-springs," he leaned in to Naruto's ear smirking, his nose flaring and pink across his cheeks, "is where us men go to research our close relatives, the female population." Naruto leaned away from the pervy idiot of a dad, giving him an exasperated look.

"The chicks? You wanna spy on the chicks next door for those weird porn-o books you publish, don't you?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, but judging by the look in Jiraiya's eyes, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Jiraiya tapped his fingers together, perverted thoughts simply carved across his face and falling from his nose in the color pink and red, respectively.

Admitting defeat, Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and thanked the shop keeper again. Shrugging, he said as the men both walked out of the shop "Fine. Who knows? Maybe I'll find someone interesting."

About a mile away, a certain duck-butt haired teen walked across the cold tile floor of his kitchen and sneezed. Was he getting a cold? _Damn weather_, he thought, despite the bright sunshine filtering through the blinds of a window. _S'pose I'll go the hot-springs to heal myself up. _Tsunade's had this big mission coming up, and he really didn't want to miss it because of a cold. _Who knew?_ He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gathered his things for the springs. Maybe something interesting will happen.

**(1)Yes, unfortunately, our blonde friend does not know what ramen is. But no worries, it has now become the priority of his life.**

**(2)I've had that happen before where I was way too hungry and bit off the end of my chopsticks…it hurt and it made me sad…it as my favorite pair *sniff***

**Next chapter; Will that funny feeling in said duck-butt haired teen's stomach be a good thing? Or a bad?! Oh, my gosh, what if somebody…or maybe…*gasp* what if Naruto…with…and then there's still Sai…hmm…what devious plan will I concoct for you readers out there? Keep reading and it'll get good, I promise. Review, review, review!!!**

**PS. Don't worry, that's not how I'll really explain SasUke, I'll explain him nice and good next chapter. Oo, don't I sound naughty! (jk)**


End file.
